Animalia
Animalia (動物主義, Dōbutsu Shugi) is animal-like race of beastmen that roam across various locations in Earth Land, typically consisting of individuals that exhibiting traits a hybridization between a human being and a specific animal, ranging from typical animals such as cats and dogs, to more complex creatures such as insects and magical beasts. Making up a relatively adequate number of the race, the are typically spread out around the country, living alongside other races by taking on a wide arrange of jobs and professions. Description Physiology Depending on where they are born and their ancestry, an animalia's appearance/abilities tend to vary between region to region, much like animal species residing in specific areas and climates (i.e. bears, polar bears, brown mountain bear), making them one of the most diverse races around in terms of appearance and physical characteristics. For example, animalia that are born in a desert environment are naturally well adapted to the harsh climates involving intense heat and low water reserves, and as a result, grow up to resemble the certain animals that have resided there after generations of living, hence there being indigenous animalia in certain parts of Earth Land that do not appear anywhere else. As such, depending on where they grow up, animalia that have spent generations in a single part of the world become well adjusted to living there, typically growing special traits to adapt, such as developing gills or dense skin when when traversing complex terrain on large bodies of water or land, growing horns or claws for aggressive hunting, or simply camouflaging with the terrain by changing their body. By comparison, there are as many types of animalia as there are different species in the animal kingdom, greatly bringing forth a diversity among them that is typically associated in the form of tribes. Much like any other race, animalia are no exception when it comes to the many different types beasts that make it up as a whole. Using the same exact classification applied to the animal kingdom, animalia can be organized into several sub-groups of creatures, ranging from mammals, reptiles, birds, insects, aquatic animals, and rarer classes such as prehistoric creatures, and uniquely magical beasts, each coming equipped with their own set of abilities and skills. Since at the end of the day, they exhibit the same qualities as human beings, such as walking upright and comes with the disposition of a human-like anatomy, animalia are endowed with the exact same capacity of reasoning and intelligence equal to humans, with the bonus of adding their own animalistic attributes to the mix. This makes them many times faster and stronger that most of their counterparts due to them combining the most dominant aspects between beasts and humans together, while still retaining their animalistic attributes. With this advantage of possessing a physiology so closely resembling a human, animalia can achieve the same feats, even capable of using magic, weapons, and armor to the same extent. It should be noted that depending on what animal they are based after, they becomes endowed with the capacity to use their natural abilities to a much greater extent than originally possible for ordinary animals, elevating their natural survival skills to a whole new level. This can commonly be directed toward to any and all of their defense mechanisms at their disposal, such as stronger claws and fangs, more potent poisons that some of them can excrete, or the way they can maneuver while on foot. Additionally, depending on their race and class, an animalia's personality, as well as their capabilities become measured by a number of these factors—when speaking in the case of mammals type animalia (tigers, dogs, cats, ox, etc.), this is demonstrated in a bolstered effectiveness in the pursuit and capture of their prey in the form of heightened senses and sharper fangs and claws, or in herbivorous animals, heightened muscle tone and denser bones. Regardless of what species an they belong to, if their anatomy comes from a carnivorous animal, they are much more prone to violence and attacking due to their bloodthirsty nature, exhibiting a higher capacity for combat. Characterized by their unusual demeanor, most of their appendages or additional features make for excellent use when directed for more mundane tasks rather than simple survival tasks that a simple animals would naturally directed them to, making full use of all possible applications of their bestial appearance aside from hunting or surviving. In this manner, animalia that use magic-related spells or abilities have a higher basis for them to manifest them outward through these features, such as imbuing horns, tails, fangs, and other parts of their body with spells, heightening their versatility to cast magic through their unique human-beast anatomy. What typically differentiates them from both animals and humans, is the fact that they can achieve a single or various transformations depending on their race and how highly grown they are in terms of experience, affecting them either by anthropomorphizing them even further into their natural animal state or humanizing them to the point of bringing out their innermost potential of growth to the surface, boosting a multitude of factors related to their physical and magical abilities. Types Beastmen Beastman (ビーストマン, Bīsutoman), or beastmen when in numbers, are a sub-category of animalia that generally split up into two types; the first type of animalia are typically the ones that inherit a greater aspect of their animal ancestry rather than human characteristics, resulting in them possessing an appearance that places a greater emphasis on their animalistic attributes as a result. They are commonly refereed to as Beast-Type Animalia (獣型動物, Kemono-Gata Dōbutsu). When compared to most other types, they make up the vast majority of the animalia race, with the vast majority of them taking on a more warrior-like role in their respective tribes by acting as guards, soldiers, and in most other cities, guild wizards. However, the second type of animlia that make up the rest of the race are known a special breed known to inherit a greater aspect of their human side, effectively generating animalia that appear human in shape and form, with the notable exception to occasional showcase animal ears, tails, and fangs around their teeth, easily allowing them to blend in among other humans. This class is commonly refereed to Human-Type Animalia (ヒト型動物, Hito-Gata Dōbutsu). The most notable advantage of this type of animalia is their hybrid form, making them well adept at handling a wide arrange of scenarios that require them to adapt to certain combat situations, thanks to their unique features, implementing them by imitating the same actions and capabilities of their lesser counterparts. As a side note, the beastmen type can be spread out and divided into a great many combinations when introduced to the races/species of animals that exists in Earth Land, as well as the two previously mentioned, creating a tremendous array of beasts and creatures with differentiating traits to them. Hybrids Animlia Hybrids (動物界ハイブリッド, Dōbutsu-Kai Haiburiddo) are a much rarer breed of animalia that exhibit unnatural characteristics not commonly found in the race—an anomaly even among a tribe of walking animals, these hybrids are thought to have a special disposition among them, resulting in them hybridizing themselves and their human side with more than two or more animals at a single time from birth, effectively creating a type of chimera. Being notably superior to traditional animalia that are only composed of a single animals, hybrids mix together multiple creatures together and focus the greatest aspects of both in their physiology, producing a much more ferocious animlia that boast a tremendous increase in physical power and natural abilities. It should be noted that at with this breed, the mixture between the rarer races of creatures (prehistoric and magical animals) becomes much more common to see, while at the same time, an animalia of this type itself remains a rare sight to see. As an amalgamation of different animals all fused together into a single human form, depending on the exact number of creatures in comprises itself with, a number of different issues and interesting effects do arise. The most notable one is how much an animalia's body differs from the rest of it's kin; with numerous features appearing on them that belong to multiple animals, it often requires years for them to move seamlessly without being encumbered or held back by their own body. But this can quite as easily be their greatest strength when developed. With numerous physical features added to their person, the way they can fight becomes much more complex and difficult to read, as well as expanding the arsenal of attacks they can launch barehanded or with magic. Mythic Mythic Animalia (神話的な動物, Shinwatekina Dōbutsu) is considered the strongest class of animalia that exist in the entire race, being composed of only 8% of the overall species in numbers due to how uncommon they are born, as well as how or what the factors are needed for them to inherit their characteristics from these class of creatures. Like all animalia, this classification also shares half of their physiology with humans, but what separates them from the previous classes is the type of beasts they are intermingled with, placing a heavy emphasis on mythological and magical animals rather than anything that can be commonly found in nature. These creatures can vary between simple magical animals such as Weretigers, Wyverns, or your average Vulcans. These aspect of inheritance can be categorized as being magical in nature instead of actually mythical. Those that fall under the latter category, generally find themselves sharing the traits of rarer sort of creatures, ranging from griffins, centaurs, kitsune, chimeras, etc., simply to name a few. A notable advantage with being a cross with specimens of this nature is the significant boost in magic energy they have, enhancing the qualities and disposition it has to a considerable degree while also adding unto their abilities, affixing them with the counterpart’s magical skills and innate abilities, such as a wyvern’s hard scales, a kitsune’s transformative ability, etc. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Approved by Per. *The term “animalia” is described as the the classification of a kingdom comprising all living or extinct animals. :*When translated, its definition can be interpreted as “animalism”, a behavior that is characteristic of or appropriate to animals, particularly in being physical and instinctive. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Magical creatures Category:Animals Category:Animalia